This invention relates to a detachable grip device of the type comprising a grip body which has a fixed element that forms a grip and which extends according to a longitudinal direction, a mobile element that forms a grip which has a mobile mounting with respect to the fixed element that forms a grip according to the longitudinal direction between an open position and a closed position in which the two elements forming the grip are adapted such that they can grip a lateral wall of a kitchen utensil, movement means adapted to be manually commanded between an opening position and a closing position, to move the mobile element that forms the grip from its open position to its closed position when they change from their opening position to their closing position, and conformed so that, when they are in their closing position, the distance separating the two elements that form the grip in the closed position corresponds to the thickness of the lateral gripped wall, and blocking means adapted to immobilise the mobile element that forms a grip in its closed position adjusted to suit the thickness of the wall gripped.
Such a grip device is described in the patent application FR 2 842 718 and the European equivalent where the blocking means are formed by a blocking pin mounted on the lever and are adapted to penetrate, when the lever is in the retracted position, a recess whose passage cross section depends on the position of the mobile element that forms a grip in the closed position. However, in this document, due to the form of the blocking pin and the recess that is formed by a slot made in the mobile element that forms a grip and by a cavity in the grip body, the pin tends to pivot in the cavity around an axis defined by its point of contact with the edge of the slot of the mobile element that forms a grip. The result is that the mobile element that forms a grip may move away from its closed adjusted position (if the pivoting of the pin occurs when a kitchen utensil is being handled), or the efficiency of the blocking means is reduced (if the pin has been deformed due to repeated solicitations). In one specific embodiment of the invention of this document, in order to avoid these disadvantages, the pin has steps on it. However, in this case, the adjustment of the position of the element that forms a grip is only made at the distance separating two consecutive steps.